The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Existing positive low-pressure steam heating systems provide simple and reliable techniques for heating in a wide variety of industrial, commercial, and residential applications. Water (as a liquid) heated in a boiler becomes steam (a gas), which then rises through the feeder pipes (conduits) and condenses in radiators, giving off its latent heat. Radiators become hot and heat up objects in the room directly as well as the surrounding air. Steam is traditionally delivered under a low pressure of up to 2 psig at 218° F. in order to improve boiler safety and efficiency. Additionally, steam at lower pressure moves faster, contains less water, and doesn't create boiler low water problems. The boiler creates the initial steam pressure to overcome friction in the feeder pipes.
An existing steam system can be converted to a vapor (steam) vacuum system by operating the steam system under 5-10 inches of Hg vacuum. Although there are some efficiency gains, the conversion of a steam system into a vacuum system results in an increased maintenance cost due to additional vacuum equipment, condensate pumps, and electricity usage. In existing vacuum systems, steam traps are utilized in which condensate is separated from steam, sucked by a vacuum pump, and returned into the system by a water pump. Steam trap usage is also a major maintenance, repair, and replacement problem. Few new vacuum systems have been installed in the last fifty years due to high installation and maintenance costs.
Existing steam (vapor) systems are robust and reliable but have multiple problems, including high installation costs, noise, uneven heat distribution, and control difficulties. Therefore, many worn out steam systems are being retrofitted into hot water heating systems. However, such retrofits are very expensive because the boiler and the old plumbing have to be replaced which requires significant demolition of building internals. Alternatively, the level of building destruction is much less for conversion of a steam into a vacuum system. Therefore, a low-cost and efficient vacuum system would be an advantageous alternative for steam system retrofits as well as for new heating system installations.
In order to boost energy efficiency, modern hot water condensing boilers absorb the latent heat of water vapor from the flue gas. The recommended temperature of the water return (supply into boiler condensing section) is below 100° F. in order to condense most of the water from the flue gas. In reality, this temperature is at 140° F. or above for most of the heating season in order to deliver enough heat into the building. As a result, benefits of condensing mode usage are lost. Another problem of hot water condensing boilers is limited temperature of supply water. The typical temperature drop through a hot water heating system is 20° F., and therefore for condensing boilers, supply water temperature is limited to 120-160° F. At such low temperatures, the energy value of delivered heat is less than in a regular hot water system. This results in hot water condensing boilers that operate as traditional boilers with their condensing section inefficient for most of their operating time, eliminating the energy saving benefits of condensing boilers almost entirely while still having their high capital costs.
The temperature of condensate return in existing vacuum systems is either equal to the temperature of vapor rising through the same pipe or slightly lower in two pipe systems. The high temperature of condensate return is considered an inherent feature of the system and never challenged. Steam and vacuum systems are never used with condensing boilers, and therefore no steam or vacuum condensing boilers exist. Accordingly, as recognized by the present inventor, what are needed are vacuum condensing boiler designs for use with vapor vacuum heating systems.
Therefore, it would be an advancement in the state of the art to provide vacuum condensing boilers. It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.